


why is love so disastrous?

by holopansy



Series: The Love Story of Jarod Way and Greg Iero [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: A new character arrives to shake it up and create some problems for our homophobic bad boys...
Relationships: Greg Iero/Jarod Way
Series: The Love Story of Jarod Way and Greg Iero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	why is love so disastrous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellbentOnSlippingAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellbentOnSlippingAway/gifts).



> Happy birthday Meg!

“I just wanna warn you, Chuck is VERY faggy. Like he’s flaming. He’s super fucking gay.” 

“Ugh, gross. And we can’t just ignore him the whole time? Or not go?” 

“He may be a fag, but he’s my only cousin. I can’t ignore him, he’ll be the only one there that’s around our age. Also he’s pretty cool other than the gay thing.” 

“Okay, but if he tries to touch my ass we’re gonna have a fuckin’ problem.” 

Greg smacks Jarod’s ass with a loud ‘thump’ and laughs.

“Like that?” 

“Fuck you!” 

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” 

  
“Oh my God!!! Greg!!! It’s been way too long!” a brunette not much shorter than Greg runs up to him and Greg slightly loses his balance with the force of his cousin’s hug. 

After a length of time, Greg is released from the bone-crushing grip, and steps back next to Jarod. 

“And who’s this cutie?” 

“Uh...um..” Jarod stammers, and blushes. 

“This is my friend, Jarod. Jarod, this is Chuck,” Greg answers for him, shooting Jarod a puzzled look. 

“Damn, Greg...if I knew there were such hotties here in Jersey, I would’ve come back to visit AGES ago.” 

Jarod blushes a deeper shade of scarlet, and stammers out a thank you. 

“Well, I mean, most guys out here aren’t that good-looking. NOT THAT I’M LOOKING!” Jarod quickly amends, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, so I just happened to be at a party with the cutest boy in the state?” 

Jarod giggles. 

“Um, I guess so…” 

Greg starts to move restlessly, bothered by the blatant flirting in front of him. 

“I’m gonna grab a beer, do you want one?” 

“Yeah, that’d be cool,” Jarod answers, not taking his eyes off of Chuck. 

As Greg makes his way over to the cooler, he watches Chuck playfully pat Jarod’s back, and laugh and nod as if Jarod’s the funniest man he’s ever spoken to, which is NOT true because Jarod can’t make a baby laugh. Greg is automatically annoyed, and takes a large swig of his beer, downing it in a few minutes. He opens another one, drinks half, and makes his way backover to Chuck and Jared, handing a beer to Jarod, who doesn’t even give him a second glance. 

“I’m gonna go and talk to mom, i’ll be back later.”

Jarod doesn’t even acknowledge him. 

“Are you okay?” 

“What do you mean?” Greg asks, knowing exactly what Jarod means. 

“You disappeared at the party pretty quickly and left me with Chuck.”

“Yeah, you seemed to really hit it off and I had stuff my mom wanted me to do.”

“Well he tried to kiss me.” 

Greg’s face flushes with heat. “What?!” 

Jarod bursts into laughter. 

“Bro - your FACE. You think you wouldn’t have heard if that fag tried to do that? I would’ve decked him.” 

“Yeah you’re right. You’re fuckin’ weird, why would you joke about that?” Greg asks, trying to sound lighthearted. 

“Don’t know, just felt like it. Wanna watch Final Destination?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Move over then, bitch,” Jarod wiggles into bed, pressing Greg against the wall and his body. Greg attempts to ignore the beating of his heart and the sweaty palms, but it’s really difficult. 

His body physically exhibits the signs of being in love, but his mind will never admit it. 

Pretending he isn’t jealous of Chuck’s hands on Jarod or the easy way he made him laugh (which he watched happen 7 times as he pouted in the corner) is easier said than done, and by the time the movie is over and Jarod is asleep in his bed, breathing deeply, he can’t take it anymore. 

Greg gently slips out of bed and down the hall, propping the backdoor open and lighting a cig. He’s so absorbed in his thoughts he doesn’t notice that he has tears in his eyes or that Jarod has shuffled out into the doorway until a tentative hand is on his shoulder.

“Are you okay dude?” 

“Yeah.”

“You’re crying. What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything. You’re my best friend.” 

“I don’t know. I just feel weird.”

“Feel weird how?” 

“Like...you make me feel weird.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, dude. You’re just very important to me. I don’t wanna lose you.” 

“What, do you think that some guy like Chuck would get between us? Or some chick? No way man, not in a million years.” 

“Promise?”

“Yeah, of course. You’re my best friend. I don’t ever wanna lose you.” 

Jarod takes a step towards Greg, and embraces him. Greg lets his tears fall, wrapping his arms around Jarod, smelling the weed and cologne scent that permeates every item of clothing he owns, and feeling the scratchy material of his jacket.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jarod kisses the top of Greg’s head. “Let’s go back inside and watch another movie. Sound good?”

Greg sniffles and wipes his nose. 

“Yeah, let’s do it.” 

They walk back to Greg’s room, both of them pretending that they’re not noticing that they’re holding hands.


End file.
